


the earth can't hold me

by twoheartedriver



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, I insist, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, it's a happy ending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedriver/pseuds/twoheartedriver
Summary: Before he inverted, Neil hesitated.關於未來的尼爾逆行前發生的一些事。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	the earth can't hold me

在尼爾從他的冬季外套內袋裡翻找著正確的鑰匙時，一片雪花落在他的黑色袖口上。嚴格說來，是深炭灰色。兩年半前塞維爾街上的店員是這麼說的，深炭灰色單排釦羊毛大衣。收下這件大衣的人從來不在乎這是什麼顏色，因此尼爾也縱容自己忘卻它真正的顏色。

他看著這片沾在袖口上的薄薄冰晶，被保暖的毛料與人體溫度隔離開來，保存在接近零度的氣溫裡。尼爾抬起頭，將澄藍色的目光投向異常清澈的天空。最接近他們的可見雲朵叢集在西北方，莫約墓園上方的位置。他懷疑這是否是他的髮梢從那兒帶來的雪片，只在這個時刻滑落到手腕上。

另一片不知從何而來的雪花輕輕撲在他的右睫毛上，更多、更密的雪緊接著襲來。像是他們站在原地未動，卻走進了一片已經下得猛烈的雪中。這也不是沒有可能的事。

「我們是開錯了門還是怎樣？」尼爾身旁的男人粗聲粗氣地打斷他出神的思緒，腳上那雙比起軍用更接近伐木工設計的皮靴鞋底在磨石門階上踏了兩下，抖掉任何還沒蓋上鞋面的雪。

「不，只是我找不到對的鑰匙。」尼爾說出他接連試過兩把鑰匙時皆深信不已的回答，然後才回頭思考這項甫被提出的可能性。他退後兩步，看向鑲嵌在白色牆面上那塊陌生又熟悉的門牌號碼。這確實是他們四年前買下的公寓。又或者是還沒買到的公寓。是那間在維也納諜報滲透行動後被棄置的公寓，或其實那場行動在此時此刻還沒有發生。

尼爾閉上眼睛，眨掉右眼睫毛上的雪片，沒去注意它是否也掉落在自己炭灰色的羊毛大衣上。他潛入思緒深處，輕柔地將這種思考習慣推回密置的抽屜中，悄聲關上，沒去看抽屜裡的其他東西。尼爾掏出他甚至不記得自己有帶的第三支鑰匙，身旁的男人不可置否地輕哼了一聲。

「我不知道你從什麼時候開始需要鑰匙才能開門。」艾佛斯說。

從大樓門口到公寓客廳，他們一連開了四扇門。連瑞典大使館的機密文件室都沒這麼多層鎖，艾佛斯挖苦地評論。那雙沾著雪片的工作靴踩在布滿灰塵的棕紅色地毯上，尋找著暖氣開關。尼爾不認為這間公寓裡還有電，但沒出聲阻止他的友人。

尼爾想自己應該可以把艾佛斯視為是某種友人。至少，艾佛斯似乎是這麼看待他們現下的關係。無論怎麼說，這都比定期撥領退休金的前僱員與前雇主來得令人安慰一點。尼爾走進廚房，把三支鑰匙全放在木製餐桌上，開始在櫥櫃裡尋找一點比暖氣來得更可靠的東西暖暖身體。

回到這裡讓尼爾想起他曾經多麼喜歡這間維多利亞風格的一房公寓。當時他還沒休學，還不知道自己正在什麼樣的一場混戰中越陷越深，距離首次見識逆行機器起碼還有數周的時間。他知道的只有他熱戀中的新男友和自己約在最近的地鐵站見面。晚餐後，他們牽著手漫步穿過公園，尼爾聽見外套口袋裡傳來金屬互相碰撞的清脆聲響。他用上所有鑰匙才抵達這間公寓的客廳，花不上一半的時間便抵達臥房。在還沒鋪上床單的床墊上他們激情做愛，事後尼爾才知道這不是買給他的房產，而是組織需要。

尼爾在有些濡濕的床墊上翻過身，伸手抓住在自己後頸捲弄著汗濕的金髮的手指，在一片漆黑的房間裡慵懶地發問，「哪個組織？」

那張在黑暗中張開的嘴吻上尼爾的前額，鼻尖，最後在唇上輕聲回應，「我們即將成立的組織。」

尼爾在櫥櫃裡找到八個杯子，以及一瓶只剩三分之二的翠絲伏特加。看起來這就是他們現在最好的選擇了。當尼爾帶著酒回到客廳時，艾佛斯已經脫了外套，雙手背在身後看著壁爐上的一個空花瓶。他對尼爾手中的酒露出今天的第一個笑容。

尼爾脫去大衣，在沒有半點暖意的室內稍微鬆開領巾，把沒摻水的伏特加倒進喉嚨裡。這帶點酸的怪味讓他皺起眉。握著酒杯的艾佛斯坐在客廳另一頭的扶手椅上用同樣一種笑容看他，慢條斯理地啜飲著那有些混濁的酒液，喃喃自語說，「這種濃度的酒擺久了就是會這樣。」

這句話，以及艾佛斯的神情讓尼爾意識到，與自己喝下那三分之一的人可能就是對方。在某個對尼爾來說還沒有發生的過去。尼爾滿不高興地說，「你該先讓我知道這玩意開瓶了多久。」

艾佛斯移開目光，一雙粗實的大手緩慢地轉動著掌中只喝了幾口的酒杯，「你知道我不能說。」

「在某些特定情況下可以，例如我即將用這種東西危害自己的生命之前。」尼爾宣布。

艾佛斯將眼神轉回那瓶酒，像是看著一名他曾經認識的老友那樣觀察著線條堅毅的瓶身，「你當時說，如果我告訴你任何事，你會殺死我。」

「天啊，只是一瓶酒。」尼爾說，「我保證我不會。」

「你保證過你會。」艾佛斯回答他，「即使你保證你不會。」

尼爾用手指梳過自己總不像是用心整理過的一頭金色短髮，吐出一口嘆息。這真是他非常久沒有遭遇過的對話形式。這些混用不同時態、根基於不同記憶的來回詰問，好一段時間以來只在他自己的腦中發生。他們自大妄為地亂搞時間之流，感覺像是許久以前的事。其實一定是沒有那麼久，只是他們的身心意識也屬於被亂搞過的受體之一。

逆行具有一些副作用，是他們很早就注意到的事。違逆造物的自然進程，還妄想全身而退，是連尼爾這種堅定的無神論者也很難說服自己的事。倒不是他們的身體出現了什麼惡性腫瘤，或是在一次次迴避自己的過去中精神崩潰，而在於這兩者之間的聯繫日漸弱化。用他們的機器比喻，就像是你只送了身體進入逆行的過去，但心思還留在順行的未來。或者是兩者相反過來，如果你還能確定那是什麼意思。過於頻繁的旅行者會逐漸無法區辨此時正在思考的自己究竟活在哪個時間，或者是什麼樣的身心反應才算是符合正常的。

正常是一個相對的概念，就像時間。當他第一次穿過旋轉門，來到自己與整個世界逆行的時間，尼爾就知道他無法再做一個他人眼中的正常人。好在他從來也不是。

尼爾盯著艾佛斯完整地吞下自己倒給客人的伏特加。這花了艾佛斯不情不願的二十分鐘。途中，他讓尼爾知道惠勒已經順利懷孕。上一胎是妮娜生的，這一次該輪到她。尼爾輕笑，還真公平。艾佛斯點頭，可不是嗎。艾佛斯富含社交技巧地將話題轉向自己，尼爾同意預支六個月的退休金給他當新屋頭期款，並恭喜他們全家就要搬到更溫暖的地方。那代表他與艾佛斯稀少的會面次數還要縮減，尼爾沒指出這一點。

他們把酒杯放回廚房，尼爾從餐桌上拾起鑰匙。他原想與艾佛斯一同離開這兒，卻因為對方在一個有些意外的時間點擲來一個預料中的問題而打亂計畫。艾佛斯站在玄關穿回夾克外套，以他知道尼爾能夠聽清的含糊呢喃問道，「你什麼時候要出發執行那項任務？」

在一瞬間，尼爾感覺他與艾佛斯是真正認識彼此好一段時間的友人，共享著僅存在於曾一同出生入死的夥伴之間的那種默契。深知該如何奇襲，也知曉要害何在，心照不宣地以定冠詞指向那場不可述說的任務。那是當然，若艾佛斯連一瓶伏特加也不能透露，尼爾也用不著探問任何瑞典大使館的秘密房間，或是一場發生在過去的鉗形攻勢。只除了那對他來說還是未來。

尼爾在手心裡翻弄著鑰匙，有如他在齒列之間翻動著舌頭，「我不確定。」

艾佛斯拉上他的皮夾克拉鍊，雙手在口袋的位置拍了拍，大步走到尼爾面前。他跨步的姿態與移動肩膀的方式，讓尼爾以為艾佛斯要舉起自己，頭上腳下地將他摔在吱嘎作響的木條地板上。但艾佛斯只是舉起手臂在尼爾雙肩上拍了兩下，「搬了新家，你要過來看小珊和我。亞當都快忘了你長什麼樣子。」

「該死。」尼爾抬起左手，撥了撥垂在前額的瀏海，「我忘了寄生日禮物給亞當。」

「你有。」艾佛斯露齒而笑，「你送了一台天文望遠鏡。」

尼爾也笑了出來，「我以為你不能說。」

「我沒辦法，亞當很喜歡。」艾佛斯聳聳肩，「我最好在你回頭拿槍前跑得夠遠。」

在尼爾配合地回頭去取外套時，艾佛斯已經替自己開了門。他回頭，看見艾佛斯若有所思地扶著門。他拒絕讓尼爾送自己到樓下。

「既然反正都要被你追殺，」艾佛斯離開前回頭拋下一句話，「那瓶伏特加不是我開的。」

「真的？」尼爾瞇起眼。

「你說呢？」

那扇門在尼爾眼前輕輕闔起，自動鎖了起來，將他與自己留在這裡。如果尼爾是一個更愛惜生命的人，他就該奪門而出，跳上王十字車站下一班前往歐洲大陸的列車。他大概是這麼做過了，或許明天也將會那麼做。不過今天，在把新鮮的花束置於無名墓塚後的這個下午，尼爾放下他曾經送給那具躺在墓穴裡的屍骨的炭灰色羊毛外套，走回暖氣開始運作的客廳裡。

在艾佛斯不久前起身的米色扶手椅上，留著他坐過的淡淡凹痕。除此之外，這間公寓幾乎不剩一點曾有活人居留的跡象。燭台上沒有蠟燭，也沒有融過又凝固的餘蠟。窗戶旁的壁紙上留著畫框被取下的痕跡，相框裡是一片空白。尼爾看向艾佛斯不久前注意到的那個花瓶。如果裡頭有些花，這裡會看來好上許多。但他完全沒想到要把任何一枝花帶回來。面對他愛的人，尼爾一直是一個會把擁有的一切都給對方的人。這一點在任何時間都不會改變。

尼爾打掃這間公寓直到深夜。接近午夜時，他穿上羊毛外套，徒步走到東倫敦一間徹夜營運的唱片行。米耶不在這裡。不如說正是因為尼爾知道這件事，他才會讓自己來到這裡。時針轉過零時的每一天，這間格局方整的唱片行後方完全轉為夜店，前側的咖啡櫃台供應各種油膩的食物。在比槍戰中的心跳更加劇烈的電子節拍陪襯下，尼爾獨自坐在剛撥去積雪的戶外咖啡座，吃著他昨天沒吃的午餐與晚餐。

幾乎整整一年前，他因同樣的原因回到倫敦的第二天，曾經和米耶一起坐在這張桌子前喝過一次咖啡。與每次冬季見面總要向他抱怨舊傷發疼的艾佛斯不同，米耶從沒在尼爾面前提過他在過往任務中受過的任何傷。但在那個下午，尼爾確實地感受到米耶無疑也是一名退役的傷兵，只是他的傷不是能夠簡單地包紮起來的那種。

尼爾喝了一杯加酒的拿鐵，吃了一塊燕麥餅乾。米耶坐在他身邊，泰半時間只是閉著眼睛享受著時有時無的冬陽。他可能說了一些話，尼爾卻只記得自己的眼光屢次飄向米耶端來卻一直沒喝的那杯濃縮咖啡。最後，他說道，「我只是很享受這樣的時光。感覺到自己真真切切地活在這一秒鐘。了解到這是此生唯一一次度過這一秒鐘的機會。我很高興能和你共度這個下午，尼爾。我很高興看見你。」

尼爾願意相信米耶是真心地這麼想，如果他可以不去想是什麼讓對方這麼覺得。他幾乎要為自己還沒有做出的事感到遺憾，如果這樣的行為是可能的話。尼爾意會到在某段發生的過往，他已經傷害了對方，到了如今只是看見自己也會感到心疼的程度。他起身時，米耶鄭重地握住尼爾伸出的手，把那句艾佛斯問過、而他也想問的話吞回腹中。那天以後，尼爾再也沒出現在他眼前。

到了銀行開業的時間，尼爾已經守在門前。他把銀灰色的塑膠快遞袋夾在腋下帶回公寓，放在昨晚自己擦拭過的餐桌上。尼爾坐在那兒盯著它好一段時間，直到他決定自己需要一杯調得夠烈的伏特加通寧。他下樓，走到最近的超市買了此刻他需要的所有東西，包括一袋冰塊。

十五分鐘內他回到公寓，把懷裡抱著的東西摔在流理台上，轉過身撕開他從銀行保管箱裡取出的快遞袋，將所有信件倒在桌上。每個信封都標上編號，寫著地點與時間。尼爾以為自己再度看見這熟悉的筆跡會感覺激動，此時卻只感到一陣默然的踏實。因為這些信件確實存在，此時此刻。不是什麼還沒有發生的事，或是已經發生卻沒有留存任何紀錄的事。他們之間的過往，有太多都是那樣。

他不想讓尼爾的朋友知道自己的存在。這一開始令尼爾感到有點神祕地刺激，直到他發現對方是認真的。他教導尼爾掩飾行蹤的技巧，抹除各種實體與數位足跡的方式，並真正監督尼爾實行每一個步驟。當然，如果說尼爾曾對此有一絲戒慎或懷疑，也都在看見旋轉門後煙消雲散了。

他們可以用這項科技做許多事，甚至是改變世界。尼爾興奮地對他的招募者勾勒各種天花亂墜的想像，卻只獲准花費整整三個月進行同一項實驗。在應該是MI6所擁的其中一間秘密實驗室中，掛著研究助理頭銜的尼爾每周六天，從上午九點半到晚上六點，就只是反覆地通過旋轉門，試圖讓一隻十分鐘前因毒物注射而平靜死去的小白鼠活過心跳停止的那一秒。

每天六點整，他的計畫主持人會帶著一杯無咖啡因的茶來接尼爾離開。他總是沉默而哀傷地聆聽著尼爾敘述今天失敗的方式，並在對方的盤子裡添進更多食物。第三個月的最後一個工作天，尼爾再度鄭重地宣布，他不會再在這個實驗上浪費更多時間。

「已經發生的事無法改變。我想我們可以在這個階段歸納出這樣的結論。」尼爾堅定地以保守的口吻說出他認定的總結，「除非你希望我周一再回到那間地下三層的氣密室，把我亮麗美好的青春未來都用來屠殺已經死在過去的可憐小白鼠。」

他考慮了一會兒。比較像是在考慮該如何陳述一個已經做出的決定，而非真正在考慮某個決定。他龐雜的思緒最後凝鍊成一句簡明的指示，「那麼，我們將會吸收這條原則。」

尼爾對這句話點了點頭，如今他已經相當習慣這個代名詞能夠涵蓋的意義範圍。組織，實驗，任務，一段關係。就像他們的關係從來都不只關乎他們，而他的整個人生、信念以及行為，也都消融在兩人共享的一切之中。他不再能夠清晰的辨識自己存在的邊界。這個時候，尼爾還以為這是愛，而不是連續三個月頻繁逆行的意識錯置。

他眼前穿著三件式高級西服的男友拿起餐桌上的白色餐巾抹了抹嘴，即使尼爾根本不記得對方有吃下任何食物，「下一個行動，我們要回到過去。」

尼爾在每一個此刻需要的東西越買越多，只差沒買組新的床包了。他手裡拿著一杯剛泡好的茶，添進足夠的全脂牛奶，靠在臥房門框上想著當時撤退時為什麼沒有讓清潔公司丟掉床墊。他還記得指示，簡潔而充滿詮釋空間：清掉所有具私人性的物件，讓人覺得這兒像是一間還沒開張的旅館。那批清潔人員顯然沒有想到這張床墊上必然發生過許多私人性的事件。

即使沒有來自未來的科技協助，任何人都可以回到過去。就像尼爾現在所做的這樣。經過他或許有意的親身實驗證明，只要一個人的意識足夠錯亂，就能活在任何自己活過的時間。如果總之不能夠改變什麼，把身體一起帶回去、與只送了大腦回去之間又有什麼絕對性的差異？

七百八十二天前，他們一起待在這兒。在窗戶旁的牆面、原本掛著畫框的地方貼著一張世界地圖，標註著所有在陸地與海面的基地，依照顏色區辨它們存在的不同時間。遵循不留紀錄的原則，他們盡可能地將所有資訊記在腦中，與任何可以在離開時燒得一乾二淨的物件上頭。這間客廳裡的巨大壁爐可不只是好看而已。

就尼爾看來，這很像是他在二戰電影中見過的那些歐洲地圖。釘著幾何形狀的圖釘與彩色的線，貼著寫滿秘密代號的紙片。只除了他們沒穿著軍裝，而是袖口捲到手肘的絲質襯衫。他轉身回到餐桌上的時間流程圖，指著他們所在的這個城市，「我想這不會有什麼問題。我在第二次逆行的回程在此脫隊，招募寇斯比爵士。」尼爾沿著大不列顛島向上移動自己的手指，像在撫挲她柔美的海岸線，「那麼他會在這兒與你會面，在那個時間點的三天以後。」

「聽起來很棒，只除了當時你不應該知道他是個爵士。」他抬起頭，對上尼爾的視線，「還有，為什麼要隔三天？」

「我不確定說服他需要多久時間。」尼爾回答，「幾顆逆行子彈看起來像是街頭魔術師也能搞出的把戲，我可不想與德林斯基夫人殊途同歸。」

「你不會。」他很快地否定尼爾半是調笑的話，「我和你一起去。不露面，像老樣子。他會立刻為你折服。而我們還能一起搭快車到愛丁堡。」

尼爾按照對方的話修改著時間線。這看起來也很可行，不知道為什麼他先前沒有想到這麼做。不是最有效率的做法，但延長了他們在第三次逆行前共處的時間。他放下彩色鉛筆，露出一個狡黠的笑容，「我幾乎要覺得你就是捨不得和我分開三天。」

「是什麼讓你覺得我不是因為那樣？」他輕扯著尼爾胸前的領帶，把對方拉到自己唇上，深入而溫柔地吻了他。尼爾閉著氣，在心裡數著秒數。三十九秒時他縮回身體，伸出舌頭舔了舔彼此留在自己嘴角的唾液。

「三十九。」他的情人說，「你還得多練習。」

到了晚餐時分，他們坐在餐桌前，努力地把今天討論的所有資訊記進腦中。然後把最重要的那些丟進熊熊燃燒的壁爐，確定一切燒盡後才走出門外。距離他們最重要也最漫長的那場逆行前，只剩下幾次順行世界裡的小任務。當他們再度回到這個時間時，他們的身體將會改變很多，最好確保一切銜接得上。但尼爾總覺得他們在這個環節上沒費太多心神。

看著對方鎖上最後一道門時，尼爾半倚在門牌旁的白色牆面，不抱著什麼認真的期望開口問，「一切都會安排得很妥當，不是嗎？」

他聽懂了尼爾話裡的含意，只是不確定自己是否應該安慰。他不在意尼爾將他的遲疑視為怯懦。或許這遲疑中有好一部份確實也是怯懦，而他比自己以為得更加不了解自己。

「一切都會安排得很妥當。」他如此對兩人至今的努力做出肯定，「只是有某個環節我仍然不能了解。」

尼爾躺在布質沙發上，看著冬天短暫的日光在地毯上緩緩縮短、轉淡。過去幾個月，他待在更冷的地方。倫敦一度讓他感覺溫暖，而現在這種錯覺又逐漸退去。他在時間、空間與溫度的面向都處於一種相對的彷徨之中，倒也不到要調升暖氣的程度。

室內的微小浮塵在靜謐的空氣裡翻動，乘著不可見的氣流，頑固地抵禦著地心引力。這一點不會改變。尼爾聽見他的指導者這麼對他說。但你得帶上自己的氧氣。他閉上眼睛，也屏住氣息，在指間翻弄著一枚在打掃時發現的安全別針。全鐵質的。二十五釐米長。足夠對付電梯鎖。如果拉直，再給他二十秒鐘的時間，可以打開這個街區絕大部分的住宅鎖。

尼爾數著秒數，在第十五秒時跳下沙發，衝出公寓大門，快步走下階梯。手裡除了一根他正在扳直拉平的別針以外什麼也沒有。他只穿著一雙毛襪踩進雪裡，二十一秒。尼爾轉身關上門，二十二秒。他身後傳來狗吠聲，尼爾把別針前端插進鎖孔裡，不去想自己的行動在路旁遛狗的飼主眼中看來像是什麼。他的手指動作得比意識更快，左手緊扳著銅質門把，有個男聲在身後叫他。不是叫他的名字，但尼爾知道是在叫他。二十五秒。

在那隻狗的主人走近到足夠伸手逮住他的距離前，尼爾推開門，閃身回到公寓門廊內，以另一隻手將大門緊緊關上。他緩步走上階梯，在轉角處回頭駐足了半秒鐘。沒有敲門聲，沒有狗叫聲。尼爾繼續往上爬，回到他們的公寓，用密碼與指紋開了門。四十五秒。他背靠著公寓門板深深吸入一口氣。

這兒依然靜得猶如一間從未開業的旅館。乘載著一天最後的日光的地毯上有著他襪底留下的濕潤足跡。尼爾可以走到窗邊，從半掩著的窗簾後頭瞧瞧那名善心的陌生飼主離開了沒有，只不過他沒有這麼做。他讓自己的身體倒回米白色的布質沙發上，再次閉上雙眼，感覺那枚被捏得溫熱的別針從指尖滑落地面。依然沒有發出任何聲音。

「真是小兒科。」他對自己說。

尼爾從不自覺的淺眠中驚醒時，黑夜已經完整地降臨在這個城市。他起身去喝水，看見廚房地上躺著一個打破的玻璃杯，而臥房裡傳來頻率不一的喘息聲。這是二零二一年的那個復活節周末。尼爾的記憶如此告訴他。另一個部分的自己則想著，為什麼我沒有聽見玻璃杯摔碎的聲音？

尼爾靠近敞開的臥房門邊，扶著門框看著過去的自己與伴侶在鋪著床單的床上交合。他知道會發生這樣的事，如果他待在這兒過夜。但這一切不是已經發生了嗎？在他的男友站在廚房洗杯子時，他靠坐在這張方正、結實的木桌上，手指撫過桌沿，以一種沒有特別說給誰聽的神態說，「第一次進來這間公寓時，我就很喜歡這張餐桌。」

他依然偏著頭，像在審視他所愛的這張餐桌表面優美的木質紋理，眼睛卻向外吊著，等待站在水槽前的男友轉過頭來。當他們的目光交會時，他才繼續說，「每次坐在這裡吃飯，我都想著你什麼時候會在這張餐桌上操我。」

玻璃杯就是在這個時候打碎的。不，其實是完事之後。當他洗完澡，到廚房喝水時。他沒注意到那裡已經有一杯替他盛滿的水，還以為是稍早見過的同一個空杯。他用了錯誤的力道、錯誤的期待去抓那個杯子，頃刻摔破在地上。不久之前把他按在餐桌上頂弄的男友從浴室衝到他身旁，一臉驚慌。尼爾輕笑地擁住對方，「我說你把我幹得手腳發軟，不是騙你的。」

那麼，他現在所看的這一幕，究竟是發生在哪一天的哪一個時刻？他眼中仰起脖子呻吟的自己看起來很年輕、熱情。在陰沉的光線裡尼爾其實看不清楚太多，但他已許久沒有那樣為另一個人綻放。尼爾一向喜歡認為自己是特別的，他是唯一讓尼爾相信事實的確如此的那個人。他有時看著尼爾的眼神就像是整個世界只因為你而存在，而他有幸地負起轉達世界給予你的愛的這項責任。他給的愛感覺就像是那樣。像是整個世界的份量。

看著跪在床上的自己被舒服地愛撫著，尼爾鬆開皮帶扣環，右手輕輕地伸入底褲裡，握住已經起了反應的性器。他依著床上那對伴侶抽插、撫弄彼此的頻率揉著自己，感覺既陌生又熟悉，既興奮而又疏離。直到身後來自廚房天花板的光線被阻斷，而他陷回溫熱而堅定的懷抱中。

他被轉過身來親吻。這豐饒、慷慨、角落總帶點擦刺的深吻。他拒絕睜開眼睛，除非他能夠。那雙唇轉而吻他的眼皮，眼睫，與他沒有意識到溢出的淚。於是尼爾睜開眼睛。他們躺在這兒，他們的床，其中一張。而現下就是這一張。他們赤裸著身體，在幾乎看不清楚彼此的闇黑房間裡盡情享用著這一刻，以最貪婪的方式。

尼爾想要他俯在自己胸前，用他們首次性交的姿勢進入他。他卻從後方壓著尼爾的背脊，一邊啃吻著棕金色髮絲下的耳廓，一邊用那種欺負人的力度操著身下的人。他時重時輕地向前頂，在尼爾試圖挽留時緩緩抽出，又在他卸下防備時突地撞進深處。這一定不是夢境，尼爾挫折地想，而是另一段過去，否則他不會如此無計可施，更不會如此難以被滿足。

他全心地想著對方與現下的處境，沒有想到自己。直到與他交扣的手指將尼爾的右手從床鋪拉起，按回他堅硬的陰莖上。「照顧你自己。」正抵著他的前列腺的人如此命令。尼爾嗚咽著在床墊與小腹之間握緊手裡的東西，不確定此時來自手掌的刺激究竟是快感或更是折磨。

尼爾不確定這樣的快感與折磨持續了多久。在他再度意識到自己正摩擦著似乎已經射過一次什麼的濡濕性器時，他們身體的律動已經變得柔和、協調許多。尼爾模糊地想起這個體位很像是他稍早看見的模樣。就像是他們取代了躺在這兒的那對情侶，或者他們就是那對曾在此時此刻甜蜜地交歡的情侶。

他移動自己貼著黝黑腹肌的大腿，轉而夾在腰側，借力將對方壓得離自己更近一點。從那雙總是晶亮得像是深夜裡的星辰的雙眼，尼爾看出他在等自己說些什麼，他並不真的需要聽見、但尼爾想說的話。尼爾在輕喘的間隙說，「你在等我去見你，但我只是想守約。」

他意會地點了點頭。光是如此就讓尼爾流出淚來。他停下了下身的動作，也許在更早之前一切就已然靜止下來。但他們同樣知道靜止只是一種自我的錯覺。世界沒有一刻停止運作。即使在發明撥回指針的技術以後，指針依然會動。而發生過的一切已成定局。他低下頭，以尼爾喜歡的方式吻他，在腦中對他說，「我在等你了解最後一個環節。」

在日出之前，尼爾在濕過又乾透的光裸床墊上醒來，赤腳踏過玻璃碎片已被掃拭乾淨的冰冷地面。在流出熱水壺的沸水提醒他活在順行世界前，再度忘記了他的世界已經翻覆過來的事實。尼爾並不覺得這有什麼問題。時不時地認定自己的男友依然活著。這件事確實沒錯，他活在某個時空，他在某個時空曾經活過。如果尼爾總是可以回到每一個被殘忍而精確地保存的時間片段，他看不出這與所謂的永恆有什麼不同。

關於他在順行世界的死亡，尼爾能夠回憶起的不多。那是個周四的下午，他突然用一個尼爾也不知道的假名替他買了一張一小時後前往史旺西的火車票。尼爾在列車上找著自己的位置時，又傳來一張八分鐘後在另一個月台出發的車票。兩小時後，尼爾莫名其妙地在埃克塞特下車，勉強找到一個過夜的房間。他在那兒等了整晚，訊息、信使、突襲的敵人，但什麼也沒等到。尼爾又花了整整兩天，才在塔林一間醫院設法認領了他的屍體。他想這就是抹去自己所有身分的人所要付出的一點代價。

警方初步推測是當地幫派衝突，尼爾的出現對他們不算是一個好消息。不過醫院很樂意協助這具無名屍返國。尼爾在文件上隨便填入一個假身分時，想到這一切會如此容易，多少要拜他被迫學了愛沙尼亞語所賜。他沒預料到是以這樣的方式派上用場。

尼爾的愛沙尼亞口語稱不上流利，但足夠帶他找到當天急救班的值勤人員。有著一頭深棕色捲髮與豐厚雙頰的瑪吉對他解釋，當天駕駛救護車的夥伴現在不在這兒。尼爾聽不懂或瑪吉刻意沒讓他聽清楚原因。他給瑪吉看的是法醫的存檔照片。就像尼爾是個便衣警探，而不是他自稱的死者家屬。那愚蠢的「不留紀錄」原則。但這幀圖像大概也比較接近瑪吉記憶中的樣貌。

「我了解他在抵達醫院時已經沒有生命跡象。」尼爾把話說得很慢，像是所有非母語人士試圖傳達某些不願被誤解的訊息時那樣斟酌著咬字，「但他在救護車上時還有意識？他醒著？能夠說話？」

瑪吉先是搖頭，在聽見某個字時又點了點頭。尼爾不很肯定他是否理解自己說的每個字。他試著對尼爾說俄語，看見對方的表情後又轉成英語。

「我聽得不清楚，在氧氣罩下，」瑪吉舉起他彎曲成碗狀的手指放在嘴前，看見尼爾點頭才放下，「我真的不確定。但我想他確實說了什麼……是英文。對，是英文。終於……終於我了解了。我想是這個。終於，我了解了。抱歉，我沒聽見他了解了什麼。在救護車上，那不是當時最重要的事，你能了解吧？」

「是的。」尼爾依然緩慢地說，即使他現在說的是自己的母語，「我了解。」

安排好棺木移送後，尼爾搭上一班前往奧斯陸的飛機，來到最近的那扇旋轉門。這兒以前似乎是一處私營倉儲空間，現在只是組織的另一處基地，以異常顯眼的方式暗藏著不欲人知的機密。尼爾用瞳孔與指紋開了紅色的鎖。

如果要踏入逆行，尼爾最好也得查出他是什麼時候前往塔林的。尼爾頗為肯定他是自己飛過去的。把危險帶得離巢越遠越好，自己在遠方解決一切。這符合尼爾對他的認識，包括自我犧牲的結果。尼爾回想著在塔林閱讀的所有文件。他不需要換算成格林威治標準時間，但體內有個機制自動如此運作。一切顯然在更早之前已經安排妥當。醫院宣布死亡時，尼爾正在帕丁頓車站的月台上奔馳。

但尼爾已經知道夠多資訊，讓他此刻仍然駐足此時此地。他了解了小白鼠實驗。他了解了他們每一次分開時，向自己投來的依依不捨的眼神。他也了解了組織唯一那一條只由對方設下的規定。他充滿秘密的情人一向知道太多，或許也包括這場非自然的死亡。

「接下來，會有更多人需要知道這項機器的存在。」他在一次他們從這兒回到順行後說，「我們得告訴他們這條規定。永遠只能為了組織任務使用機器，而不能出於私情。」

「像是什麼？」尼爾解開襯衫鈕釦，開始拉鬆底下的防彈背心束帶，「抓姦？」

「像是逆行回去見已死之人。」

他把這句話說得輕柔快速，尼爾卻被他眼中盡力隱藏什麼的徒勞刺得心跳錯落一拍。每個人都有想再見上一面的死者。尼爾也不例外，只是對於自己先是因為不確定對方心裡想著誰而感覺苦澀這件事自嘲不已。他問，「為什麼？」

「因為活著的人要順行前進，如此未來才能被創造出來。」他回答，「這是我與你即使犧牲性命也要守護的現實。」

那天，尼爾獨自在旋轉門前站了許久。他沒有等到自己從反照窗的另一側走出來。也許他能夠遵守組織的規定，不為了私情進入逆行，去挽回一個他深知已經來不及挽回的人。也許他違反了組織的規定，因而走不出那扇門。也許兩種情況都是真的。他離開了奧斯陸，不久後也離開了倫敦。而時間於他再也沒有定錨的意義。

尼爾依約轉了六個月的帳款到艾佛斯的退休金戶頭，也順便多轉了一個月給惠勒作懷孕禮物。他想了想後還是決定不對米耶多做什麼。那位連鎖唱片行老闆靠演唱會賺的錢也實在夠多了。在尼爾還認為自己是個年輕人時，就和所有年輕人一樣，他以為自己未來的人生會是一場轟轟烈烈的冒險。他還不認為自己老了，如今卻和當年所有的年輕人一樣追逐著各筆帳單，懷疑自己是在哪個環節與理應發生的美好人生錯身而過。

他的其中一個環節就躺在那兒。被收回銀灰色快遞袋裡的一疊信件，幾乎是尼爾從那段早夭的戀情中留存的唯一實體紀念物。尼爾喝完杯裡最後一點新鮮的伏特加，從沙發起身走到壁爐旁，在架上取下快遞袋。

那是他們最後一次使用這間公寓那天發生的事。尼爾第三或者第一百次拒絕知道他們將要前往的過去發生了什麼，即使對方堅持自己只是要念出某些事件發生的時間與地點。

「我不要。你會提醒我，不是嗎，從暗地？」尼爾坐在床沿穿著襪子，看向他依然全身赤裸的戀人，「我不想知道未來，我是說過去發生了什麼。那就一點也不有趣了。如果這世界不是有趣得值得被拯救，我不知道我們費這麼大工夫是為了什麼。」

「我就知道你會這麼說。」他不再像前一百次被拒絕時那樣嘆息，只是從硬皮公事包中取出一疊信封拿在手上，「這是為了以防我們因任何原因失散、無法聯繫。」

尼爾爬回床上，看著這堆密合封口的信封被攤在床單上。它們全是同個尺寸、同個顏色，以鋼筆在中央寫上某個時間及地點，右上角則有一個較粗的簽字筆寫下的阿拉伯數字。尼爾隨手拿起一號信封，裡頭似乎裝著什麼比信紙更重的東西。

「在信封上指示的時間抵達指示的地點。」他說，「信裡寫著任務的內容。你會和過去的我合作。」

「你也會出現在這些地方？」尼爾搖了搖手裡的一號信封，仍然猜不出裡頭裝著什麼，「否則我們怎麼重聚？」

「只要我知道你會出現，」他從尼爾手中拿回信封，重新將所有信件收拾好，「這樣我就能找到你。」

尼爾把所有的信件依照編號順序排在地毯上。從窗外下方街道輕微的擾動，尼爾感覺到現在已經算得上是清晨了。日光還沒破曉。隆冬延長了夜晚的壽命。對地球另一半地區的居民來說，事況是正好相反。當一側的人擁抱白晝，另一側的人則奔向黑夜。移動的一向都是我們自己。

他把一號信封再次拿在手上，深吸一口倫敦冬日的清晨空氣後沿著短邊撕開了信封袋。裡頭滑出一個陌生的紅繩掛飾。尼爾把它放在掌心端詳了一會兒，一併讀著信紙上的解釋： _在進入歌劇院前掛在背袋上顯眼的位置。任務結束前都別取下來。_

好吧，神秘先生。尼爾心想，隨手把掛飾放在地毯上，伸手去取第二號信封。孟買的皇家遊艇俱樂部。 _你為我們點了我們喜歡的飲料。當天晚上，你會發現我送的那件捆縛式情趣服飾的靈感源頭何在。_

看起來，嚴肅簡潔的任務指示就到此為止了。尼爾有這樣的預感。他想得沒錯。在奧斯陸的信封中寫著： _我們上了床，你主動的。這是我和你的第一次，你對我真是毫不留情。現在你知道為什麼在你與我的第一次性愛時我會那樣對你了。_

尼爾微微翻了個白眼。無論自己會對一個還不是自己男友的男人做出什麼，都很難達到他第一次對待自己的一半狠度。不是力道部分，而是所有的部分。他打開塔林的信封。

_騎兵隊不會參與第一階段行動。我或許對你有點壞，但你會原諒我，一如往常。在返回奧斯陸前，帶上最強力的那種注射型安眠藥。_

尼爾不覺得他們有什麼睡眠障礙，但過去的事有時就和未來一樣難以預測。他又開了幾個信封，得知他們做了更多次愛。尼爾幾乎要以為這就是一疊性愛指南，彷彿它們才是自己逆行的主要任務，而不是拯救世界什麼的。如今只剩下最後一個信封，封面寫著 _史托斯克_ _12_ _市_ _/_ _戴上藍色臂章前打開來讀_ 。

尼爾舉起這封唯一標註著開信時機的信。這是一個很輕的信封，裡頭像是空無一物。從信封的材質很難摸出什麼頭緒。一隻體型壯碩的鴿子降落在窗台欄杆上，雙翅拍動的聲音讓尼爾注意到天空已經完全轉亮了。

他伸直雙手與背脊，感覺到軀幹肌肉感恩地放鬆下來。他突然極度想要一杯濃縮咖啡，因此決定穿起外衣到街底的咖啡廳享用一頓像樣的早餐。當尼爾在介於細雨與薄雪的天氣中回到溫暖的公寓時，他帶回了另一瓶通寧水、一包冰塊、以及一張巨大的世界地圖。

尼爾閉著眼坐在這張討人喜歡的結實餐桌前，輕柔地打開深藏腦中的一個抽屜，將裡頭的記憶一件件地取出來。他細心爬梳每一條色線的起點與終點，被自己塗改過無數次的時間軸，然後慢慢地重新將這些資訊謄寫在眼前的紙上。當他完成時，尼爾從頭到尾檢閱了一次，確認整個任務都是他可以獨自完成的。甚至不需要更動太多細節。就像老樣子，尼爾知道他的夥伴會與他同行，只是不會露面。

尼爾把亞當的天文望遠鏡加進時間軸裡，與紀錄招募艾佛斯的時間點使用同一支色筆。這是他幫助自己記憶的其中一個方式。這個步驟也完成後，尼爾站起來，為自己調了一杯伏特加通寧。在一杯酒精的時間裡，他認真地將這張微調過的時間表背回腦中，然後開始在壁爐裡生火。

先撲進火舌的是地圖，接著是紀錄時間點的草稿，以及那張最為完整的時間軸。等這幾張紙快速地扭曲、變色，化為灰燼後，尼爾開始燒那疊信。他再次依照編號讀了一次，一一地將它們拋在火上。現在沒有人會盯著他完美執行不留紀錄的原則，不過這已經變成他改不掉的習慣。這些紙燒得很快，他手中只剩最後一封還不到開信時機的信。 _史托斯克_ _12_ _市_ _/_ _戴上藍色臂章前打開來讀_ 。

如果他如尼爾認知的那樣了解尼爾，這裡頭不會裝著任何東西。但尼爾也了解他，屬於那種即使明知無法達成期望的目標，仍然會奮力一搏的人。就像小白鼠實驗。此時，尼爾想起了在艾佛斯手中轉動的酒杯，米耶在咖啡座握住他的手。他過去也注意到過那種依依不捨的眼神，只是當一個人相信了某些事，就很難看懂另一些事。

尼爾站在原地考慮了一會兒。不是真正在考慮某個決定，而是在考慮執行這項決定的時間點。不過，他已經考慮得夠久了。尼爾依然不能確定自己是不是和他理解了同一件事，或是以同一種方式理解了這件事。但如果過去總是可以因為新的事實浮現而產生新的解讀方式，從這個角度來看，過去是可以被未來改變的。尼爾將手伸進壁爐，在火焰上方輕輕鬆開自己捏著信的手指。

這封信似乎燒得最慢。尼爾目不轉睛地看著火焰與之纏鬥的過程，一股許久未曾經歷的興奮感油然升起。一個小時內，他會打理好公寓，離開這條街。一個禮拜內，他會收拾好裝備，離開這個城市。這將是這個世代進行過最漫長的一段逆行，但尼爾知道自己能夠抵達目的地，不如說是他已經抵達了。畢竟，他是個特別的人，被整個世界所愛。而尼爾能夠回報的方式，當然了，就是讓時間那個婊子知道，即使是她也無法替他作任何決定。


End file.
